


It's Not a Date

by CookieDoughMe



Category: Conviction (TV 2006)
Genre: F/M, damn it why wasn't there another series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 20:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12440748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieDoughMe/pseuds/CookieDoughMe
Summary: This covers a little moment in time at the end of episode 11 - Indiscretion.





	It's Not a Date

Brian Peluso sat in his favourite restaurant and tried not to think about what was bothering him. Because here he was, with amazing food and wonderful company in the form of a beautiful woman, and he should be having an amazing time.

He was happy to be here of course; he would be happy to be anywhere with Christina Finn. She was stunningly beautiful and it was that special kind of beauty that somehow grew the more you knew a person. She was also (though he did not understand how this could be the case) that rare kind of beautiful woman who did not realise it.

Too many, in his experience, knew what they had and knew how men looked at them. They wore it like armour and they expected the world to open itself up to them because of it. It could be attractive, but it also got boring pretty quickly. 

But this was Christina Finn, and she was somehow under the impression that men didn’t look at her like that, that she was the girl next door they could take home to their mothers, but not a beauty they would imagine taking home to their bed.

And yet still she was more than that. She was amazing in court and she was smart enough to see that something was bugging him.

And when she asked him what it was, there was some part of him that was tempted to deny the truth of what she said, or to make something up. But this was Christina Finn and she would know if he lied. And, more to the point, he found (to his slight surprise) that he simply did not want to.

And when he told her and she understood and she was sympathetic instead of annoyed at him for not showing her the best possible time, it brought him a little closer to her still.  
And as he took a sip of wine, it was in that moment that he felt the last little bit of his heart give itself over to her and he realised he was in love. 

And he might have even told her, too; if her phone hadn’t chosen that exact moment to ring.

-

Christina Finn sat in her beautiful dress at a beautiful table with a beautiful man and ate the beautiful food and drank the oh-so-beautiful wine and tried to work out what was going on. 

Because this was an amazing restaurant, and here they were, both dressed to the nines from Cabot’s engagement party and it did sort of feel like it was meant to be a date. Except it was actually definitely not a date, which was good because she was seeing someone else and so of course she didn’t want this to be a date at all. Except, maybe she did, a little. But it had been his idea, so if it was supposed to be a date, why wasn’t he having a better time?

And when she asked him, she wasn’t sure what reply she’d been expecting, but it wasn’t that. And when she tried to reassure him he wasn’t that screwed up, she meant it in a dozen different ways. And while his feeling like that was maybe not ideal background to any kind of romantic situation, his talking about it made her feel the closeness between them and suddenly it felt clear that of course it had been a date all along.

When her phone rang, she knew it would be Lucas but she found that she didn’t care; she had no intention of answering it and she said so. She sat forward on her chair, with her hand resting along the table, ostensibly fiddling with the napkin. Whether it had been a date or not didn’t matter, all that was relevant in this moment was this moment and what she wanted to do with it. And so, she rested her arm along the table towards him and looked him in the eye as she smiled and hoped she had not misjudged the mood.

-

When he heard her phone ring he expected her to make her excuses and answer it, talk to Lucas about her day, tell him she was in a restaurant with Brian because after all they were just friends, so she had no reason not to tell him.

But when she did none of those things, when she instead simply let it ring as she shifted forward slightly on her chair (away from the phone and just a little closer to him), he felt something inside his chest do a little flip and as they held each other’s gaze he dared to wonder if she was actually interested. He kept his eyes on hers as he sat up in his chair, just a little closer to her as he rested his arms on the table, one hand so close to hers he could almost feel the warmth of her skin.

And she left her hand there as she leant just a little further forward and it seemed to him that she must be interested. And he was usually pretty good at judging that kind of thing at this point in the evening, but then this was Christina Finn and now everything was different.

But when the waiter put the bill on the table between them and even this didn’t break the moment, when even then she didn’t take the opportunity to break eye contact or move her hand away; that’s when he knew. It had been a date all along.

**Author's Note:**

> In theory I would like to write more for this. It may happen, but just at the moment I have no idea how.


End file.
